


names

by sakura_mochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intense cuddling, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuddly soft bois, kinda cracky at first but quickly dissolves into pure eyewatering fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_mochi/pseuds/sakura_mochi
Summary: i was ace and craving fluff when i wrote this, and sometimes you just gotta... cook your own food when you're hungry
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	names

“You would not _believe_ what I heard people saying about me at school today, Iwa-chan-” Oikawa groaned dramatically, sprawling over his bed. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, used to his boyfriend’s antics. Oikawa continued without prompting; “I overheard a couple of second-years say I had a _flat ass._ ”

Iwaizumi choked, spluttering with laughter.

Oikawa looked on with mournful eyes. “Don’t make fun of me, Iwa-chan-”

“Right, right, sorry.” Iwaizumi said unapologetically, still chuckling.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted. “You’re supposed to comfort me!”

“Okay, okay…” Iwaizumi sat down next to Oikawa on the bed and pulled him into an awkward hug.

Oikawa laughed into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “This is the worst hug ever.”

“Well, what did you _want_ me to do? You know I suck at this kind of thing.”

Oikawa paused.

“Can we cuddle?” he asked in an uncharacteristically small voice. He almost seemed… _shy._

_The comment about his appearance must have affected him more than he let on._

Hesitantly, Iwaizumi nodded.

Oikawa smiled, a _real_ smile, not the kind he used in front of his screaming fans, but the kind he reserved for Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi only.

Iwaizumi sat with his back against the headboard, pulling Oikawa into his lap and wrapping his arms around his midsection.

Oikawa leaned back and held Iwaizumi’s hand.

They stayed like this for a long time, not speaking, just listening to the other’s gentle breathing.

Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi’s hand and whispered, “Can you touch my hair? I love it when you do that.”

Iwaizumi blushed and slowly raked his fingers through Oikawa’s soft, chocolate-brown hair, gently pulling apart the tangles. 

Iwaizumi buried his face in the nape of Oikawa’s neck and inhaled. It smelled like cream, and coconut, and sweet summer air.

Oikawa hummed and snuggled into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“I love you, Hajime.”

Hajime. Not Iwa-chan, Hajime.

Iwaizumi couldn’t speak.

But he pulled Oikawa ever closer, and choked out, “I love you, too. _Tooru._ ”


End file.
